Deep
English Etymology dēop Pronunciation * , , * *: Adjective # Having its bottom far down. # Profound, having great meaning or import, but possibly obscure or not obvious. #: That is a '''deep' thought'' # Seriously or to a significant extent, not superficial. #: I just meant to help out a little, but now I'm '''deep' into it'' #: They're '''deep' in discussion'' #: I feel it '''deep' in my heart'' # In extent in a direction away from the observer. #: The shelves are 30cm '''deep' # Thick in a vertical direction. #: ''That cyclist's '''deep' chest allows him to draw more air'' #: There was a '''deep' layer of soot over the window'' # Voluminous #: to take a '''deep' breath / sigh / drink'' # Low in pitch #: She has a very '''deep' contralto'' # Dark and highly saturated. #: That's a very '''deep' shade of blue'' # : of a fielding position near the boundary, or closer to the boundary than one being compared to. #: He is fielding at deep mid wicket. # a long way inside #: ''deep into the forest'' # A long way forward #: a '''deep' volley'' # in a number of rows or layers #: A crowd three '''deep' along the funeral procession'' # difficult to awake #: in a '''deep' sleep'' # right into one's mind #: He looked '''deep' into her eyes'' # with a lot of #: ''deep in debt'' # Relatively farther downfield. # three deep. #: Cigar Pal broke a bit slow, trailed by more than seven lengths after a half-mile, swung '''three deep' into the stretch, rallied from eighth to make up more than four lengths and was nosed out six furlongs on the turf.'' (Greg Melikov on http://www.sportsbook.com) Synonyms * : * : heavy, meaningful, profound * : * : thick * : great, large, voluminous * : low, low-pitched * : bright, rich, vivid Antonyms * : shallow * : frivolous, light, shallow, superficial * : shallow * : shallow, thin * : shallow, small * : high, high-pitched, piping * : light, pale, desaturated, washed-out Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: խոր (xor) * Bulgarian: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: dubok , duboka , duboko * Czech: * Danish: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: עמוק, עמק ('amoq) * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Kurdish: * Polish: * Romanian: , , , * Russian: * Serbian: * Slovene: globok , globoka , globoko * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Telugu: లోతు (lOtu) * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: * Armenian: խոր (xor) * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (shēnàode) * Danish: dyb, dybsindig, dybttænkende * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: עמוק, עמק ('amoq) * Hungarian: * Japanese: ( , fukai), ( , shin'enna) * Russian: * Slovene: globok , globoka , globoko * Spanish: * Swedish: djup, djupsinnig * Telugu: లోతు (lOtu) * Vietnamese: * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Kurdish: * Russian: * Slovene: globok , globoka , globoko * Spanish: de , * Swedish: * Armenian: խոր (xor) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (nóngde) * Danish: * Finnish: * French: * Italian: * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: עמוקה ('amuqa) (breath/sigh) * Kurdish: * Russian: * Slovene: globok , globoka , globoko * Swedish: * Armenian: խոր (xor) * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (shēnchénde) * Croatian: dubok , duboka , duboko * Danish: , * Finnish: * German: * Kurdish: * Russian: * Slovene: globok , globoka , globoko * Spanish: , * Swedish: , , * Vietnamese: * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (nóngde) * Danish: , * Finnish: tumma (dark), syvä (saturated) * German: * Hebrew: עמוק, עמק ('amoq) * Japanese: ( , fukai), ( , koi) * Kurdish: * Spanish: , * Vietnamese: , * Armenian: խոր (xor) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (shēn) * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: עמוק, עמק ('amoq) * Russian: * Slovene: globok , globoka , globoko * Spanish: * Swedish: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (shēn) * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Finnish: * German: * Armenian: խոր (xor) * Bulgarian: * Danish: * Finnish: syvässä unessa * German: * Russian: * Slovene: globok , globoka , globoko * Swedish: * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: עמוק, עמק('amoq) * Russian: * Slovene: globok , globoka , globoko * Spanish: * Finnish: * German: * Slovene: globok , globoka , globoko * Spanish: * Danish: * Finnish: * : thellë * : * : sakon, barna, barren * : don * : profund * : diep * : profunda * : djúpur , djúp , djúpt (1, 2, 4, 6), langt (3), tjúkkur , tjúkk , tjúkt (5) * : profond (1, 2) * : βαθύς (varthís) * : profunda * : dalam, pekat, tua * : profondo , profonda (1, 2) * : 깊다 (gipda), 짙다(jitda) * : głęboki (1, 2, 13), w głąb (10, 14) * : profundo , profunda * : adânc , adâncă * : dubok (1-16), duboka , duboko * : hlboký See also * tall * wide * high * thick Adverb # deeply #* #*: Hepaticology, outside the temperate parts of the Northern Hemisphere, still lies deep in the shadow cast by that ultimate "closet taxonomist," Franz Stephani—a ghost whose shadow falls over us all. Translations * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (shēnde) * Danish: dybt * Kurdish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: globoko * Telugu: లోతుగా (lOtugaa) Noun # (meaning 1 above) part of a lake, sea, etc. #: creatures of the deep # The deep (meaning 2 above) part of a problem. # (with "the"): the sea, the ocean # A fielding position near the boundary. #: Russell is a safe pair of hands in the deep Translations * Bulgarian: * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Russian: * German: * Danish: * German: * Russian: * : profundidade Related terms * ankle-deep * beauty is only skin deep * deep background * deep blue sea * deep copy * deepen * deep down * deep drawing * deep end * deep fat * deep-fet * deep-freeze * deep freezer * deep-fry * deep in the money * deep in thought * deep kiss/deep-kiss * deep-laid * deep link * deep-mouthed * deep out of the money * deep pockets * deep-read * deap sea/deep-sea * deep-seated * deep-set * deep-six * Deep South * deep space * deep structure * deep supporting fire * Deep Thought * Deep Throat * deepthroat * deep vein thrombosis/DVT * deep web * deep well * depth * in too deep * knee-deep * neck-deep * skin-deep * still waters run deep * waist-deep See also * deeps Anagrams * * peed Category:1000 English basic words ar:deep de:deep et:deep el:deep es:deep fa:deep fr:deep ko:deep hy:deep io:deep id:deep it:deep kn:deep ka:deep kk:deep ku:deep li:deep hu:deep ml:deep nl:deep ja:deep oc:deep pl:deep pt:deep ro:deep ru:deep simple:deep fi:deep sv:deep ta:deep te:deep th:deep tr:deep uk:deep vi:deep zh:deep